What happens after deinstitutionalization? Under what circumstances might we expect a relative degree of success? We assume that an important variable is the degree of "sheltering" provided by the host neighborhood (defined along a scale ranging from rejecting to supporting). This study is Phase One of a projected sequence. In this phase our objective is to describe sheltering/rejecting activities of formal and informal networks. We will use two methodologies and a matrix: 1. Access Analysis - using the records of agencies and services in the communities studied; and 2. Participant Observation - private and public interaction incidents in everyday community life. In Phase Two we will use a sample survey to develop indicators of the sheltering potential of neighborhoods. In Phase Three we will identify strategies for the revitalizaion of neighborhoods, in the sense of improving the sheltering capability; this phase will apply findings from Phases One and Two to the training of professional human service workers.